In many instances of modern day medicine, it becomes necessary to have various medical tubing or the like placed within the human body for excretive purposes, drainage purposes and other uses. When, for example, a catheter or other medical tubing is placed within the body, it becomes desirable to be able to stabilize the medical tubes and to provide a contiguous area to the tubes which will be maintained in a hygenic manner.
Heretofore the medical profession has not had available to it a means of insuring that an in-placed catheter, medical tube, drain or the like would be stabilized against inadvertent movement by reason of manipulating the patient as for changing of dressings, bedding, or the like. Additionally, where the tubing exits the body, it has been difficult to maintain that area in substantially germ-free or sanitary conditions because of the ambient and surrounding atmosphere or contiguous clothing, bedding and the like.
With the herein disclosed catheter holder system, it becomes possible to insure that a medical tube, whether it be a catheter or other device is stabilized in secure position to the patient's body and also provides a means of maintaining as clean and hygenic a condition surrounding the point where the tube exits the body as is possible. The catheter holder can ideally be used in a system comprising it and an ostomy bag or the like. The catheter holder, when used in conjunction with the ostomy bag provides a means of conveying the drainage from an in dwelling catheter through an ostomy pouch into another collector.